parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 8 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part eight of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (The five heroes speed out of Jail by blowing a hole in the wall to escape to pick up a Refund Badge and speed their way back to where they were and blow up a wall to get a key and run up the stairs that they were at and at the top where they were. Thomas opens the door with a key and sets off with the others following him on Toad at the end of Edward's six freight cars that Thomas pulls. Thomas finds that he is on the upper terraces of the Jail ship) * Thomas: Hang on guys, I'll get us across. (pounds his way over the gap and pushes every button to get across to the other side and escapes out of a door that he goes through. Thomas pushes a button to make the stairs go all the way down to blow up a hole in another wall and speeds through it after the bomb explodes to get the next key) * Narrator: Now Thomas can escape with the key he has to get out of Jail. He pushes a button that makes a staircase go up out of the way. Look! Thomas is puffing his way up to the top to escape and is passing a bomb to get a Smash Charge Badge and is seen going through the door and making his way past the bombs to escape. * Truck Bros: So we meet again, Thomas, for the last time. This time, we are going to destroy you. * Thomas: I will only grow stronger if you do, guys. (passes the bombs and defeats the cannon all in one row and pounds his way toward the top and heads through the door to meet up with the Truck Bros) * Truck Bros: Now let's see how you fight us so well, Thomas. We can feel your anger. If you strike us down, we will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine! * Thomas: Bring it, you fools! (The lightsabers leap into Thomas's hands, but just as he swings at the Truck Bros, piloting their Diesel 10 prototype robot, the robot's weapon stops the blow. The shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashes at the machine, driving the replica robot to his knees) Good! Surrender now! My hate has made us powerful! (the Truck Bros turn into a tall tower and try to attack Thomas, who bravely slays them all, because they are no match for him and his super powers as he lasts no more than twelve seconds, until he and his friends grab a card and escape from Jail back to Toad Town) * Narrator: Still some star pieces need to be found. Can Thomas and his friends find them before it's too late? Category:UbiSoftFan94